Brainana
Smarty |Tribe = Banana Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When played: The Zombie Hero loses their Brains. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = In this case, "brain drain" is a good thing.}} Brainana is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /3 . It has the Amphibious 'trait, and its ability removes all of the Zombie Hero's Brains when it is played. Statistics *'Class: Smarty *'Tribe:' Banana Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' The Zombie Hero loses their Brains. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description In this case, "brain drain" is a good thing. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary *Strength change: 3 → 4 . Strategies With Brainana has low stats for a high-cost plant. This means that this plant is used not because of its stats, but because of its ability. While its ability may seem very powerful, remember that since zombies play their fighters before plants do, Brainana's ability only prevents your opponent from playing tricks. Therefore, it is better to play it in the late-game, as your opponent gets more brains for tricks. Brainana does not synergize well with Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus, as they cannot be boosted due to Brainana making your opponent unable to play tricks. However, it is very effective against a trick-based deck (especially Super Brainz, Professor Brainstorm and Immortica), as you are shutting down the main power source. Brainana also guarantees the safety of your plants leading into the Fight! phase, as your opponent cannot play tricks to destroy them or decease their stats after they are played. It can also be played to simply guard an aquatic lane, as it has the Amphibious trait. Rarely but occasionally, there is a chance that Seedling may transform into Brainana. In that case, Brainana resets your opponent's brain counter to 0 before the Zombies Play phase, meaning that your opponent can't play anything. This can be done with Petal-Morphosis as well though this has an even less chance of spawning when compared to Seedling. If you want to continuously steal brains from your opponent, play Rescue Radish to replay it. Against There are not many ways to counter its ability unless you have Gentleman Zombies on the field, which gives you brains at the start of the Zombie Tricks phase. However, do remember that Brainana only prevents you from playing tricks, and you can still play fighters. If you are playing as a Hearty hero, you can play Ra Zombie to prevent Brainana from being played. However, he can only do so on turns 6 and 7, unless Flag Zombie is on the field to reduce his cost. If Brainana comes from Seedling, you cannot do anything since you cannot play neither zombies nor tricks, unless you have other zombies that can lower the cost of cards or give brains such as Gargologist, Gentleman Zombie, or Flag Zombie. Stat-wise, Brainana has low stats for its cost, so it is not that threatening, but it can cause you trouble due to it having the Amphibious trait. The best option is to play cards like Landscaper, Sumo Wrestler, or Electrobolt. Gallery BrainanaStats.png|Statistics BrainanaCard.png|Card Trivia *It is one of the five plants based on bananas, the other four being Bananasaurus Rex, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and an unused plant called Banana from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *Its head bears a resemblance to Megamind's, and also some in Murderous Maths. *Despite a banana being botanically a berry, it is not classified as a berry plant. **Bananasaurus Rex shares this same trait. *It is the only banana plant in the Smarty class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Banana cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants